Electromechanical components are still used in the field of telecommunications, and also in other fields, often in the form of relays, selector switches and like components. Relays can often have multiple functions, for instance test access functions for line interfaces in a digital telephone station. These access functions may be of a multiple type where a plurality of relays having mutually the same function are mounted on a circuit board. A large number of electromagnets are often used in the provision of these multiple functions, each of the electromagnets acting on a spring unit or the like. In constructions in which several relays are collected on a unit, only the force from the electromagnet or the electromagnets where an effect is desired is used, said magnets often being only used one at a time. The functions often involve driving only a few function initiating devices from many such devices and the large number of electromagnets included is unnecessarily large, since each electromagnet is sufficiently strong in itself to carry out a function. Since electromagnets with magnets and coils require space and each incurs an individual cost, it is important that the electromagnets have the smallest possible size and are inexpensive. Patent Publications SE 129 171, 343 718, 359 194 and CH 46807 disclose multiple relays for telecommunications applications that include permanent magnets which are each solely effective in making or breaking an electric contact.